Kiss and Don't Tell
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Haruka slips on the stairs and falls into Ranmaru, they get themselves into a predicament, followed by a very small kiss


He'd caught them harassing STARISHS composer and yelled out from the top of the stairs "Don't act so disgracefully" Ranmaru boomed causing four sets of eyes to glance in his direction, the youngest member of HEAVENS glared.

Before the three of them hastily retreated as he came down the stairs "Um Kurosaki-senpai thank you very much I…" Haruka quickly bowed relief visible in her eyes but the silver haired male cut her off not letting her say much more.

And gestured with his head up the stairs "Hurry and go" he ordered roughly, he didn't really understand what all the fuss was over this girl that STARISH would go to such lengths to keep her as their composer and that HEAVENS would try to claim her as their own composer.

Should STARISH lose the UTA PRI, Haruka nodded and hurried past him, she made it little more than three steps before he called out to her again "Wait" Ranmaru didn't turn, but he knew that the pink haired girl had paused.

For Ranmaru simply couldn't hear any other noise beyond her light breathing "Yes" she asked softly and if it weren't for him being rather close, Ranmaru thought he might have had to strain his ears in order to hear her.

"What are friends to you" he spoke clearly still not facing her as he questioned her how she saw the members of STARISH, it was strange, what did those boys see in the girl anyway, what was so special about her songs.

The silver haired male didn't see it when her lips curved upwards into a fond smile "People who share you're passions with" Haruka responded quickly, his eyes widened, had she been talking to Reiji, no that wasn't it.

He turned his head to look at her a little bead of sweat formed on the side of his face as he took Haruka in more properly, nothing more was said as the girl turned, albeit a little to quickly, good thing he was right there.

As she slipped and fell right into him, causing them both to tumble a few steps before he managed to halt their spiral of doom "Are you alright" Ranmaru asked carelessly not noticing their current position for the moment.

Until her wide exotic colored eyes caught his in their pure gaze, her head was cushioned by his arm on one step and her lower body was stuck partially beneath his, which meant that his leg was between hers and pressing against her.

There went his cheeks burning in such a way that would leave no speculations as to what was going on even if it was a huge misunderstanding "I..I'm alright Kurosaki-senpai" her words were whispered and her breath ghosted across his lips.

Due to how close the two of them actually were, Ranmaru swallowed thickly and slowly started trying to extricate himself from her, his knee pressed harder against her on accident "Ah" Haruka made a startled noise from the feeling.

Wiggling in an attempt to get out from underneath him as well "Don't move" the silver haired male ordered harshly, Haruka stilled in fright looking up at him with wide eyes, no one had happened upon them yet so they were utterly alone with each other.

This was a really bad situation for him, her innocent movements had provoked a burning desire within him, for this girl, he inhaled deeply once again trying to remove himself from her, only succeeding in drawing that startled noise again from her lips.

His eye twitched in frustration "Ku..Kurosaki-senpai" her heart was pounding her chest, cheeks red as an apple and hair askew, she could feel his heat, slowly encompassing her, the hair on his arm as it tickled the back of her neck and his breath on her lips as he breathed.

"We've gotten ourselves in quite the predicament haven't we Haruka" screw it, there was no point in fighting the feeling and he doubted she'd tell, it might also help as he shifted, her exotic eyes widening just before their lips connected.

Another one of those startled sounds passed through her lips and he took his chance to delve deeper for a moment as he shifted until his legs were on either side of her, their tongues tangled, him doing all the battling as she proved to be inexperienced.

Until he finally, finally drew away a string of saliva following his lips as he sat back, then straightened on the steps forcing down the urge to do more indecent things to her, he held out his hand and she took it just a little stiffly and he helped her to her feet.

She didn't speak as she hurried away from him no doubt confused about what exactly just happened and Ranmaru left the backstage arena, found the members of his own group and sat with them, the dark of the arena hiding his expression of guilt and regret.

It was only awhile later that it was decided STARISH won the UTA PRI award and as the days rolled by after that, Ranmaru didn't hear a single whisper nor did he get talked to or thrown out of the agency, he'd kissed her and she didn't speak a word of what happened.

He guessed it really was a kiss and don't tell moment and though he felt guilty for basically stealing her first kiss, they settled into a nice friendship as they worked towards a new goal, the Triple S concert.


End file.
